Кирибати
|Год переписи = 2009 |Плотность населения = 135 |ВВП=79 млн |Год расчёта ВВП=2001 |Место по ВВП=223 |ВВП на душу населения=800 |Валюта=Австралийский доллар (AUD, код 36) |Домены=.ki |Телефонный код=686 |Часовые пояса= +12, +13, +14 |Примечания=}} Респу́блика Кириба́ти — тихоокеанское государство, расположенное в Микронезии и Полинезии. Граничит на северо-западе с территориальными водами Маршалловых Островов, Федеративных Штатов Микронезии, на западе и юго-западе с территориальными водами Науру, Соломоновых Островов и Тувалу, на юге и юго-востоке — с территориальными водами Токелау, островов Кука и Французской Полинезии. На севере и северо-востоке граничит с нейтральными тихоокеанскими водами, а также Внешними малыми островами (США). Протяжённость прибрежной полосы — 1143 км Исключительная прибрежная экономическая зона (ИЭЗ) — около 3,5 млн км². Территориальные воды — около 22 км от базисной линии. В состав Республики Кирибати входят 33 маленьких атолла, двадцать из которых необитаемы. Из них 16 островов и атоллов в архипелаге Гилберта, остров Банаба (Ошен), 8 островов в архипелаге Феникс и 8 островов в архипелаге Лайн. Общая площадь — 726,34 км², что на 20 % меньше площади Москвы. Население Кирибати — 92 533 чел. (2005, оценочно). Столица — Южная Тарава. Независимость колонии Острова Гилберта от Великобритании была провозглашена 12 июля 1979 года, в этом же году она была официально переименована в Республику Кирибати. В 1983 году вступил в силу договор о дружбе между США и Кирибати, по которому США отказывались от претензий на 14 островов в архипелагах Лайн и Феникс, признав их частью Кирибати. Название Современное название страны происходит от искажённого английского наименования Островов Гилберта — «Gilbert Islands», которое на местном языке кирибати произносится как , а записывается как Kiribati. География Общая география и геология См. также Список островов Кирибати thumb|260px|Карта Республики Кирибати Все острова Кирибати — атоллы (остров Банаба — поднятый атолл). Согласно теории Чарльза Дарвина формирование атоллов происходило в результате погружения вулканических островов, у поверхности которых постепенно росли кораллы. Происходило формирование окаймляющего рифа, а впоследствии и барьерного, который постепенно надстраивался кораллами. В результате возникала суша атолла''Darwin C.The structure and distribution of coral reefs. — London, 1842.. Так учёные Маршалл и Якобсон предположили, что атолл Тарава появился примерно 2500 лет назад''J. F. Marshall and G. Jacobson. Holocene growth of a mid-Pacific atoll: Tarawa, Kiribati. — Australia, Canberra City: Bureau of Mineral Resources, Geology and Geophysics, 1985. Острова Гилберта образовались на подводных вершинах гор Микронезийского поднятия. Острова Феникс — на горных хребтах южной части Тихоокеанской плиты, острова Лайн расположены на поднимающихся к поверхности океана вершинах подводных горных хребтов, ограничивающих с востока Центральную котловину Тихого океана. Республика Кирибати состоит из 32 низменных атоллов и 1 поднятого атолла Банаба, или Ошен. Общая площадь суши составляет 726,34 км² . Расстояние от самого западного до самого восточного острова республики составляет около 4000 км. 32 атолла и один остров (Банаба) разделены на 4 группы островов: * 16 островов архипелага Гилберта, включая атолл Тарава; * остров Банаба (или Ошен)Этот коралловый остров без лагуны, лежащий примерно в 400 км к западу от атолла Тарава, часто рассматривается в связи с тесными социальными и политическими связями с островами Гилберта как один из островов этого архипелага. — недалеко от Науру; * 8 островов архипелага Феникс; * 8 островов архипелага Лайн (или Центральных Полинезийских Спорад)Риф Кингмен, остров Джарвис и атолл Пальмира, также входящие в этот архипелаг, являются территорией США.. Острова Гилберта — группа островов в юго-восточной части Микронезии. Общая площадь — примерно 279 км². В пределах архипелага можно выделить три подгруппы, различающиеся по количеству осадков: Северные острова Гилберта (Макин и Бутаритари), Центральные острова Гилберта (все атоллы от Маракеи до Арануки) и Южные острова Гилберта (от Ноноути до Арораэ)Catala, R. L. Report on the Gilbert Islands: some aspects of human ecology. — Atoll Research Bulletin, 1957. — № 59. — 1—187 с.. На территории атолла Тарава этого архипелага расположена столица государства — Южная Тарава. Примерно в 1480 км к востоку от островов Гилберта расположены острова Феникс — архипелаг из 9 необитаемых и одного обитаемого (остров Кантон) атолла в Полинезии. Далее на востоке расположены острова Лайн (или Центральные Полинезийские Спорады), включая самый большой в мире атолл Рождества (или Киритимати) и самый восточный остров в Кирибати Каролайн. Все острова в архипелаге Лайн, кроме островов Киритимати, Табуаэран и Тераина, и в архипелаге Феникс, кроме атолла Кантон, необитаемы. Атоллы, разделённые множеством узких проливов, имеют преимущественно удлинённую с севера на юг форму. На большинстве атоллов Кирибати существуют небольшие солёные лагуны либо полностью окружённые сушей (как на атолле Маракеи), либо частично (как на атоллах Ноноути и Табитеуэа). По сравнению с Маршалловыми островами и Тувалу, лагуны на островах Гилберта сравнительно неглубокие''Richmond, B.Reconnaissance geology of the Gilbert group, Western Kiribati // SOPAC, Technical Report №. 77. — Suva, 1993. (максимальная глубина лагуны атолла Тарава составляет 25 метров)''Paulay, G.''Benthic ecology and biota of Tarawa Lagoon: influence of equatorial upwelling, circulation, and human predation. — Atoll Research Bulletin, 1985.. Высшая точка страны — безымянная местность на острове Банаба (81 м). До 1979 года на острове Банаба, на котором были одни из крупнейших в мире запасов фосфоритов, велись разработки фосфатов, что привело к значительным экологическим проблемам. В результате бо́льшая часть населения этого острова переселилась на остров Рамби в Фиджи. Также предполагается, что на океаническом дне Исключительной экономической зоны Кирибати находятся крупные скопления железо-марганцевых конкреций, а также кобальта, однако в настоящий момент каких-либо разработок из-за экономической нецелесообразности не ведётся''Teiwaki, R.''Management of marine resources in Kiribati. — Institute of Pacific Studies,University of the South Pacific, Suva, 1988. — 119—140 c.. Традиционные названия островов Республики Кирибати Климат thumb|left|260px|Космический снимок нескольких островов Республики Кирибати Большинство островов в архипелаге Гилберта и несколько островов в архипелагах Лайн и Феникс расположены в сухом поясе экваториальной океанической климатической зоны''Frank R.''Kiribati: Some aspects of human ecology. Forty years later. — Natural Museum Of Natural History Smithsonian Institution, Washington D.C., USA, 2003.. Издавна местные жители выделяют два сезона в году. Первый из них — ''Aumeang, который начинается одновременно с появлением на небосклоне звёздного скопления Плеяд. Второй сезон — Aumaiaki, который начинается одновременно с появлением на небосклоне созвездия Скорпиона. Первый сезон обычно длится с октября по март, второй — с апреля по сентябрь. Более дождливым является сезон Aumeang, в то время как сезон Aumaiaki является более засушливым. Исследование направления ветров, которое проводилось на атолле Тарава с 1978 по 1983 год, указывает на то, что с декабря по май преобладающими являются ветра, дующие с востока и северо-востока, а в апреле—ноябре — с востока и юго-востока. При этом ветра с декабря по май дуют сильнее''Burgess, S.M.The Climate and Weather of Western Kiribati. Miscellaneous publication, New Zealand Meteorological Service. — Ministry of Transport, New Zealand Meteorological Service, Wellington, 1987.. Климат Кирибати зависит от двух зон конвергенции: межтропической, которая определяет уровень осадков на северных атоллах, и южнотихоокеанской, которая определяет уровень осадков на южных атоллах. С этими двумя понятиями связаны две аномалии — явления Эль-Ниньо и Ла-Нинья. Во время Эль-Ниньо межтропическая зона конвергенции движется на север в сторону экватора, при Ла-Нинье — на юг в сторону от экватора. В последнем случае на островах Кирибати наблюдается сильная засуха, в первом же — сильные дожди. На северных атоллах архипелага Гилберта и северных островах Лайн, кроме острова Рождества, осадков выпадает больше, чем на атоллах, лежащих на юге. Уровень осадков в Кирибати варьирует от 1100 мм на юге островов Гилберта (атолл Тамана) до 3000 мм в год на севере (атолл Бутаритари) и от 4000 мм в архипелаге Лайн (атолл Тераина) до 800 мм на атолле Кантон (острова Феникс)''Wilson, Craig.''Kiribati: state of the environment report. — South Pacific Regional Environment Programme, Apia, Western Samoa, 1994.. Ураганы случаются довольно редко. Самыми сухими месяцами в году являются май и июнь. Сезон дождей на островах Гилберта длится с октября по апрель. Периодически случаются засухи (особенно в центральных и южных островах архипелага Гилберта, на островах Феникс и острове Рождества), которые оказывают губительное влияние на сельскохозяйственные растения (прежде всего, кокосовую пальму). Среднегодовая температура в Кирибати варьируется от 26° С до 32 °C. Самые жаркие месяцы — сентябрь—ноябрь, самые холодные — январь—март. Почвы и гидрология thumb|250px|Атолл Каролайн Почвы Кирибати — высоко щёлочные, кораллового происхождения, весьма бедные. Обычно они пористые, из-за чего очень плохо задерживают влагу. Также здешние почвы содержат очень мало органических и минеральных веществ за исключением кальция, натрия и магния''Thaman, R. R.''Vegetation of Nauru and the Gilbert Islands: case studies of poverty, degradation, disturbance, and displacement. — Pacific Science, 1992. — № 46. — 128—158 c.. Содержание органического углерода в подпочвах крайне низкое (меньше 0,5 %) за исключением тех мест, где выращиваются такое сельскохозяйственное растение как таро ( ). Фосфатные почвы распространены по всей республике. Также встречаются коричнево-красные почвы, которые образовались из гуано, накопившегося в рощах растения . Реки на атоллах Кирибати отсутствуют из-за маленькой площади, низкой высотности, пористости почв. Вместо этого в результате проливных дождей вода, просачивающаяся сквозь почву, образует линзу слегка солоноватой воды. Добраться до неё можно, выкопав колодец. Помимо воды, которую можно собрать с листьев кокосовой пальмы после дождей, эти линзы — единственный источник пресной воды на большинстве островов Кирибати. Солёность грунтовых вод обычно снижается при отдалении от лагуны и океана. Местонахождение и уровень грунтовых вод во многом определяют особенности флоры, расположение колодцев и возделываемых земель. Неконтролируемый процесс урбанизации и роста численности населения в Южной Тараве привели к попаданию в нескольких местах сточных вод в грунтовые''Nunn, P. D.''Recent warming of the Pacific region. Climate and agriculture in the Pacific Islands: future perspectives. / Editors W. Aalbersberg, P. D. Nunn, and A. D. Ravuvu. — Institute of Pacific Studies, University of the South Pacific, Suva, 1993. — 7—20 c.. Значительную угрозу для имеющихся запасов пресной воды на атоллах представляет повышение уровня воды Мирового океана''Sullivan, M., and Gibson L.''Environmental planning, climate change and potential sea level rise: report on a mission to Kiribati. SPREP Reports and Studies No. 50. — SPREP, Noumea, 1991.. Пресноводные озёра есть только на островах Рождества и Вашингтон (Тераина) . В целом на островах Республики Кирибати есть около 100 маленьких солёных озёр, некоторые из которых имеют диаметр в несколько километров. Флора и фауна thumb|left|150 px|Кокосовая пальма занимает очень важное место в жизни народа кирибати. Из маслянистого эндосперма орехов этого растения производят [[копра|копру — основной экспортный товар страны]] Из-за маленькой площади суши, отдалённости от континентов, сравнительно молодого геологического возраста атоллов, а также суровых природных условий, на островах Гилберта насчитывается всего лишь 83 вида местных растений, ни одно из которых не является эндемиком. Восемь видов растений, предположительно, были завезены аборигенами, а суммарное количество сосудистых растений, когда-либо обнаруженных на островах, приблизительно 306 видов''Fosberg, F. R. and M. H. Sachet. Flora of the Gilbert Islands, Kiribati, checklist. — Atoll Research Bulletin, 1987. — № 295. — 1—33 с.. К растениям, которые были завезены аборигенами, можно отнести гигантское болотное таро ( ), таро ( ), гигантское таро ( ), ямс ( ), два вида хлебного дерева ( и ) и такка перистонадрезанная ( )Thaman, R. R.''Kiribati agroforeshy: trees, people, and the atoll environment. — Atoll Research Bulletin 333, 1990. — № 333. — 1—83 с.. Растения панданус кровельный ( ) и кокосовая пальма ( ) вероятно имеют двойственное происхождение: на одних островах это коренные растения, на других — завезены человеком. Четыре растения: таро, кокосовая пальма, хлебное дерево и панданус — играли и играют одну из ключевых ролей в питании местных жителей. Также встречаются характерные для всех атоллов Океании растения ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) и мангровые деревья. Основные представители морской фауны — омары, пальмовые воры, тридакны, конусы (семейство морских брюхоногих моллюсков), голотурии (или ''морские огурцы), жемчужницы. Прибрежные воды островов очень богаты рыбой (около 600—800 видов) и кораллами (около 200 видов). Рыба всегда была основным источником пищи для местных жителей. В прибрежных водах встречаются рифовые окуни ( ), альбулы ( ), ханосы ( ), большеголовые кефали ( ), барабулевые ( ), ставриды ( ). Встречается несколько видов морских черепах. Животный мир Кирибати крайне беден. Единственным наземным млекопитающим, замеченным на островах во время Американской научной экспедиции в первой половине XIX века, была полинезийская крыса Wilkes, C.''The narrative of the United States Exploring Expedition during the years 1838, 1839, 1840, 1841, and 1842, vol. 5. — Lea and Blanchard, Philadelphia, 1845. Жители разводят домашнюю птицу и свиней. Мир орнитофауны достаточно разнообразен: в целом в стране обитает 75 видов птиц, одна из которых является эндемиком — это камышевка , обитающая на острове Рождества ''Guinther, E. B., Maragos J. E. and Thaman R. R.. National biodiversity overview: Republic of Kiribati. — South Pacific Biodiversity Conservation Programme, South Pacific Regional Environment Programme, Noumea, 1992. Большинство островов в архипелагах Лайн и Феникс представляют собой очень крупные птичьи базары Jones, H. L.''Maiuia mannikibani Kiritimati: the birdlife of Christmas Island. — Dames & Moore Consultants, Honolulu, 2000. Так острова Молден и Старбак, а также часть острова Рождества объявлены морскими заповедниками. Административное деление Республика Кирибати разделена на три островные группы, которые не выполняют каких-либо административных функций . Это острова Гилберта (83 683 чел.), острова Лайн (8806 чел.) и острова Феникс (41 чел.). Основной единицей самоуправления является островной совет, который есть на каждом из обитаемых островов (всего 21 остров), на острове Тарава 3 совета, на Табитеуэа — 2 совета. Бюджет советов состоит из местных доходов. В 1970-х годах британская колония Острова Гилберта и Эллис была разделена на 4 округа: Острова Эллис (сейчас Тувалу), Острова Гилберта, Острова Лайн и Остров Ошен (сейчас Банаба). 1 января 1972 года в состав колонии Острова Гилберта и Эллис (в округ Острова Лайн) вошли центральные и южные острова архипелага Лайн, на которые предъявляли права США. Это были острова Каролайн, Флинт, Старбак и Восток. В 1974 году острова Феникс стали самостоятельным округом (ранее входили в состав округа Острова Гилберта). 1 октября 1975 года острова Эллис получили независимость и стали официально именоваться Тувалу, а колония Острова Гилберта и Эллис была переименована в Острова Гилберта. 12 июля 1979 года колония Острова Гилберта стала независимым государством, новое название — 'Республика Кирибати. 20 сентября 1979 года между Республикой Кирибати и США в Тараве был подписан Договор о дружбе, по которому США отказывались от своих претензий на 14 островов в архипелагах Лайн и Феникс: Бирни, Восток, Гарднер (Никумароро), Кантон (ранее был кондоминиумом Британии и США), Каролайн, Мак-Кин, Молден, Сидни (Манра), Старбак, Феникс (Раваки), Флинт, Хулл (Орона), Эндербери (ранее был кондоминиумом Британии и США) и остров Рождества (Киритимати) (договор вступил в силу 23 сентября 1983 года) . Население Численность и размещение thumb|300px|Динамика роста населения Кирибати Численность населения островов Республики Кирибати во время их открытия европейцами довольно трудно определить. Но очевидно, что уже в те времена коренные жители сталкивались с проблемами перенаселённости атоллов и, следовательно, ограничивали рождаемость, чтобы не столкнуться с нехваткой ресурсов для поддержания жизни''Bedford, R. and Macdonald B.The population of Kiribati: a review of some myths about migration and depopulation. — Department of Geography, University of Canterbury, Christchurch, 1982. После открытия островов европейцами в Кирибати произошли значительные изменения в воспроизводстве населения и общественном устройстве. Прежде всего, произошло резкое сокращение численности коренного населения из-за насильственного вывоза населения для работы на плантациях Фиджи и Гавайских островов, а также из-за болезней и общественных беспорядков, вызванных конфликтами на политической, экономической и религиозной почве''Bedford, R. B. Macdonald, and D. Munro. Population estimates for Kiribati and Tuvalu, 1850—1900: review of speculation. — Journal of the Polynesian Society, 1980. — № 89. — 199—246 c.Maude, H. C, and Maude H. E.''Tioba and the Tabiteuean wars. — Journal of the Polynesian Society, 1981. № 90. — 307—336 с.. Тем не менее с конца Второй мировой войны численность населения Кирибати значительно возросла, а смертность снизилась в результате улучшений в сфере здравоохранения и закупок импортных товаров, которые позволяли пережить частые засухи в Кирибати. Согласно оценке 2005 года численность населения Республики Кирибати составляла 92 533 человека , из которых 83 683 человека проживало на 17 островах архипелага Гилберта общей площадью 285,52 км². В столице государства, городе Южная Тарава, проживало 40 311 человек. Плотность населения на островах Гилберта разная. Самая высокая — в Южной Тараве: 2578 чел. на км². Самая низкая — на атолле Куриа: 70 чел. на км². Всё остальное население проживает на островах Лайн: Киритимати (остров Рождества), Табуаэране (остров Фаннинг) и Тераине (остров Вашингтон). Общая численность населения острова Рождества составляет 5115 человек; плотность населения — 13 чел. на км². Плотность населения на острове Тераина составляет 121 чел. на км², в то время как на Табуаэране — 75 чел. на км². Остров Кантон — единственный населённый остров архипелага Феникс. Его численность населения составляет всего 41 человек. Все остальные атоллы в архипелаге Феникс необитаемы, что связано с большим дефицитом пресной воды. В 2005 году мужчины составляли 49,3 % (45 612 чел. ), женщины 50,7 % (46921 чел.). Доля городского населения в 1995 году составила 36,5 % населения, сельского — 63,5 %. Уровень естественного прироста в 1990—1995 годах составил 1,4 % по сравнению с 1985—1990 гг. — 2,3 %. Доля детей до 15 лет в 2005 году составила 36,9 %, взрослого населения от 16 до 50 лет — 51,5 %, старше 50 лет — 11,6 % . Средняя продолжительность жизни мужчин в 1990—1995 годах составила 57,2 года, женщин — 62,3 года. Сохраняющиеся высокие темпы прироста населения создают возможность значительного снижения качества жизни в стране''Pollard, S. J.''The viability and vulnerability of a small island state: the case ofKiribati. — National Centre for Development Studies, Australian National University, Canberra, 1987.. В результате перенаселённости островов, эрозии почвы, вызванной строительством дорог, загрязнения грунтовых вод создаётся также опасная нагрузка на хрупкую экосистему атоллов, а растущее с каждым годом население всё острее сталкивается с проблемой нехватки питьевой воды''Connell, J.''Urbanization and settlement in the Pacific. Resettlement policy and practice in Southeast Asia and the Pacific. — Asian Development Bank, Manila, 2000. — 43—53 c.. Этнический состав Аборигены Кирибати представлены двумя этносами: кирибати, или тунгару (самоназвание и-кирибас), которые составляют около 93 % всего населения страны, и банаба — потомки выходцев с островов Гилберта, поселившиеся на острове Банаба (или ''Ошен) и в результате вековой изоляции обособившиеся от народа кирибати в самостоятельный этнос''Брук С. И.Население мира. Этнодемографический справочник. 2-е издание. М.: «Наука», 1986. — с. 718. (в настоящий момент большая часть этого народа живёт на острове Рамби в Фиджи). Доля иностранцев в стране очень низкая — 0,6 % (520 чел.). Остальное население — люди от смешанных браков кирибати и иностранцев (2874 чел.). Языки Народ кирибати говорит на микронезийском языке — кирибати (гилбертский). До 1979 года республика Кирибати была британской колонией, поэтому английский язык является официальным, хотя на нём мало кто говорит за пределами Южной Таравы. До появления миссионеров на острове Банаба местные жители говорили на особом языке, который, однако, вымер (каких-либо текстов на этом языке не сохранилось, так как не существовало его письменной формы). В 1857 году американский миссионер Хирам Бингхем основал миссию на острове Абаианг (ранее назывался остров Шарлотт — атолл в архипелаге Гилберта). Он разработал письменную форму языка кирибати, основанную на латинском алфавите и используемую до сих пор. Алфавит кирибати состоит из 13 букв. Заимствования из английского языка адаптируются к фонетике кирибати, например, слово «машина» ( ). Религиозный состав До христианства на островах были распространены традиционные верования ( — «волшебство»). Они включали в себя поклонение богу Нареау, веру в духов и привидений. Ныне большинство верующих — католики (51 144 чел.). Конгрегационалистов насчитывается 33 042 чел.. Последователи других религиозных течений (мормоны, бахаисты, адвентисты седьмого дня) малочисленны. Политическое устройство Государственный строй Кирибати — суверенная демократическая республика. Современная политическая система Кирибати сформировалась на основе системы колониального управления, существовавшей на островах в течение 87 лет . После получения независимости 12 июля 1979 года была принята Конституция Республики Кирибати, в которой прослеживаются черты как президентской, так и парламентской республики, что, по мнению её составителей, лучше всего отражает эгалитаристскую социально-политическую структуру кирибатийского общества, в которой всеобщая уравнительность выступает как принцип организации обществественной жизни''Van Trease''Regional Security Report : Kiribati. — Natural Pacific Forum Secretariat, Suva, 2002.. Законодательная власть thumb|Старое здание парламента страны thumb|Современное здание парламента Высший орган законодательной власти — однопалатный парламент, или ''манеаба-ни-маунгатабу ( ), состоящий из 42 депутатов, из них: 40 избранных всенародным голосованием депутатов; 1 депутат, выдвинутый банабанским сообществом Фиджи через Совет старейшин, и генеральный прокурор, высшее должностное лицо юстиции. Срок полномочий парламента — четыре года. Исполнительная власть См. также Список президентов Кирибати Глава государства и правительства — президент, или беретитенти ( ), избираемый на четыре года всенародным голосованием. Число кандидатов в президенты строго регламентировано: их должно быть не более четырёх и не менее двух. Кандидаты избираются из числа членов парламента во время его первого после всеобщих выборов съезда. В дальнейшем эти кандидаты принимают участие в президентских выборах. Президент назначает из членов парламента Кабинет министров, в который входят вице-президент, или кауоман-ни-беретитенти ( ), генеральный прокурор и до десяти министров. Кабинет министров является исполнительным органом, который несёт коллективную ответственность перед парламентом страны. Судебная власть Судебная власть полностью независима, и её иерархия строится на стандартной модели: магистратский суд, Высокий суд и апелляционный суд. Кроме того, за государством сохранилось право обращения в Тайный совет Великобритании по ограниченному кругу вопросов''Care, J.C., Newton, Tess, and Patterson, Don''Introduction to South Pacific Law.— Cavendish Publishing Ltd., London, 2000.. До 1977 года действовали островные судьи, которые рассматривали мелкие дела. Низший суд — магистратский суд, состоящий из трёх магистратов. Статьёй 88 Конституции Кирибати учреждается Высокий суд Кирибати, состоящий из верховного судьи и группы судей. Верховный судья назначается президентом по согласованию с Кабинетом министров после консультации с Комиссией по вопросам государственной службы. Другие судьи также назначаются президентом по согласованию с верховным судьёй и Комиссией по вопросам государственной службы. Верховный судья должен быть экспатриантом (то есть эмигрантом), который работал за рубежом судьёй или был не менее 5 лет барристером или солиситором (особые категории адвокатов). Статья 90 Конституции Республики Кирибати учреждает апелляционный суд, в который входят верховный судья, другие судьи Высокого суда Кирибати и группа лиц, назначаемых президентом с согласия верховного судьи и Комиссии по вопросам государственной службы. Председатель апелляционного суда назначается президентом с согласия Кабинета министров после консультации с Комиссией по вопросам государственной службы. Согласно Закону об апелляционных судах апелляционный суд должен заседать при участии не менее трёх судей. Избирательные округа Каждый обитаемый остров Кирибати и три округа атолла Тарава (Южная Тарава, Бетио и Северная Тарава) образуют избирательные округа. Число представителей от каждого из них зависит от численности населения этого округа: избирательные округа с населением менее 2000 человек представляет 1 депутат в парламенте; с населением от 2000 до 3000 человек — 2 депутата; те округа, численность населения которых более 3000 человек — 3 депутата. Политические партии thumb|160px|left|Бывший президент Кирибати [[Тебуроро Тито во время целебного ритуала на острове Флинт]] Несмотря на существование различных политических фракций незадолго до получения независимости, мер по формализации места и роли политических партий в управлении структурами Кирибати предпринято не было. В настоящее время существование различных политических объединений сводится либо к поддержке, либо неподдержке политики президента — так произошло формирование правительственной партии и оппозиции''Van Trease''Politics in Kiribati. — Institute of Pacific Studies, Suva, 1980.. Со временем в политический лексикон вошли слова , или партия, и , или оппозиция. На современной политической сцене господствуют две политические партии: «Боутокаан-те-Коауа», или «Столпы истины», ( ) и «Манеабан-те-Маури», или «Защитите манеабу» ( ). В настоящее время партия БТК находится у власти (контролирует 18 из 42 места в парламенте), а её лидер, Аноте Тонг, является президентом страны. Партия МТМ, лидером которой является бывший президент Кирибати, Тебуроро Тито, контролирует 7 мест в парламенте (остальные 19 мест заняты беспартийными). Деятельность БТК в политической сфере достаточно успешная: бывшие президенты Кирибати Иеремиа Табаи и Театао Теаннаки были членами этой партии. Вооружённые силы В Республике Кирибати отсутствуют свои вооружённые силы. Обеспечение обороны страны осуществляется вооружёнными силами Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Полиция Кирибати — надзирательный и принудительный орган. В 2004 году на одного полицейского приходилось 152 человека''Kiribati Government'', 2004.. Несмотря на то, что силы полиции достаточно эффективно действуют в вопросах борьбы с преступностью и поддержанием порядка в стране, существует несколько сфер, в которых полиция не может справиться с ситуацией, например, в вопросах обеспечения дорожного движения. Комиссар полиции назначается президентом страны после согласования кандидатуры с Кабинетом министров и Комиссией по вопросам государственной службы. Внешняя политика и международные отношения Одним из приоритетных направлений внешнеполитической деятельности Кирибати является привлечение внимания мирового сообщества к проблеме глобального потепления, которое угрожает будущему страны. В сентябре 1999 года Республика Кирибати стала 186-м членом Организации Объединённых Наций. Также это микронезийское государство является членом Содружество наций, Международного валютного фонда, Форума тихоокеанских островов, Международного банка, Азиатского банка развития и других международных организаций. Кирибати поддерживает дружественные отношения со всеми странами мира. Наиболее тесное сотрудничество осуществляется со странами тихоокеанского региона: Австралией, Новой Зеландией, Тайванем, Японией — которые оказывают значительную финансовую помощь развивающейся экономике Кирибати. Единственное дипломатическое представительство Кирибати находится на Фиджи . Дипломатические отношения между СССР и Кирибати были установлены 5 сентября 1990 года . Тем не менее, на территории Республики Кирибати нет российского посольства. Чрезвычайным и Полномочным Послом в Республике Кирибати (по совместительству) со 2 февраля 2007 года является Иванов Александр Анатольевич , Чрезвычайный и Полномочный Посол Российской Федерации в Республике Индонезии. Отношения с Китаем и Тайванем 7 ноября 2003 года Кирибати были установлены дипломатические отношения с Китайской Республикой (на острове Тайвань), что способствовало осложнению отношений с КНР, в частности, была закрыта китайская станция слежения за спутниками, прекращено строительство китайцами главного стадиона в Южной Тараве и были отозваны 6 врачей из Национальной больницы Кирибати . Чтобы как-то оправдать свои действия, президент Тонг заявил, что отношения с Тайванем положительно скажутся на экономическом развитии Кирибати, привлекут тайваньских бизнесменов в это небольшое тихоокеанское государство. На прекращение тесного сотрудничества Кирибати с КНР Тайвань ответил денежной помощью микронезийской республике в размере A$ 8 млн, которые должны потратиться на окончание строительства стадиона в Южной Тараве. Прекращение отношений с КНР остро сказалось на экономике Кирибати, так как Китай ежегодно выделял помощь этому государству в размере A$ 2 млн. Отношения с Европейским союзом Республика Кирибати тесно сотрудничает с Европейским союзом, например, в сфере рыболовного промысла. 16 сентября 2003 года было подписано соглашение, по которому судам, принадлежащим государствам-членам ЕС, предоставляются право вылова тунца в исключительной экономической зоне Кирибати . ЕС также оказывает значительную финансовую помощь республике в сфере развития солнечной энергетики на отдалённых островах, развития сельского хозяйства (выращивания морских водорослей) . Тем не менее, сотрудничество между Кирибати и отдельными странами Союза весьма узкопрофильно. Например, Великобритания в основном вкладывает средства в сферу образования, а Франция — в сферу здравоохранения. История thumb|180px|Установление протектората над островом Абемама О заселении островов Кирибати и их ранней истории известно очень мало. Тем не менее существуют предположения, что предки современного народа кирибати прибыли на острова Гилберта из восточной Меланезии в начале 1 тысячелетия н. э. Острова Лайн и Феникс ко времени их открытия европейцами и американцами были необитаемыми. Однако на этих атоллах остались следы человеческого присутствия в далёком прошлом. Это побудило учёных к попытке объяснить причины исчезновения местного населения на архипелагах Лайн и Феникс. Одно из распространённых мнений — то, что в условиях небольшой площади, отдалённости от других архипелагов, засушливого климата и дефицита пресной воды жить на этих островах было крайне трудно. Поэтому, заселившие острова люди, были вынуждены в скором времени покинуть их. Острова впервые были открыты британскими и американскими судами в конце XVII — начале XIX веков. Они были названы островами Гилберта в 1820 году русским путешественником, адмиралом Крузенштерном в честь английского капитана Томаса Гилберта, который открыл острова в 1788 году («кирибати» — это местное произношение английского слова «gilberts»). Традиционное же название островов Гилберта — ''Тунгару'' ( ) . Первые британские поселенцы приплыли на острова в 1837 году. В 1892 году острова Гилберта с соседними островами Эллис стали протекторатом Британской империи. В 1916 году острова Эллис были объединены с островами Гилберта, была сформирована единая колония Острова Гилберта и Эллис. Остров Рождества (или Киритимати) стал частью колонии в 1919 году, а острова Феникс — в 1937 году. thumb|left|180px|Территории, контролируемые Японией во время Второй мировой войны на французском языке. thumb|right|180px|Во время второй мировой войны [[атолл Тарава был театром военных действий]] Во время Второй мировой войны остров Банаба и большинство островов архипелага Гилберта, в том числе атолл Тарава, были оккупированы Японией. Тарава — место, где произошла одна из самых кровопролитных битв на тихоокеанском театре военных действий (в ноябре 1943 года, между японской и американской армией у деревни Бетио, прежней столицы колонии). В 1963 году колониальными властями были проведены первые серьёзные реформы в управлении колонией. Были сформированы Исполнительный и Консультативный советы. В последний допустили представителей местного населения, назначенных местным резидент-комиссаром. В 1967 году Исполнительный совет был преобразован в Правительственный совет, а Консультативный совет — в Палату представителей с участием чиновников колониальной администрации и 24 членов, избранных местным населением. В 1971 году колония получила статус самоуправляемой единицы. Во главе её был поставлен губернатор. Вновь созданный Законодательный совет избирался преимущественно местным населением. Депутаты избирали из своего состава представителя, выражавшего их интересы в новом Исполнительном совете. В 1975 году она была разделена на самостоятельные колонии Острова Гилберта и Острова Эллис. В 1978 году острова Эллис стали независимым государством (современное название — Тувалу). 12 июля 1979 года независимость получили острова Гилберта (современное название — Республика Кирибати). В 1983 году вступил в силу договор о дружбе между США и Кирибати, заключённый ещё в 1979 году, по которому США отказывались от претензий на 14 островов в архипелагах Лайн и Феникс, признав их частью Кирибати. Основной проблемой республики всегда являлась перенаселённость островов. В 1988 году часть населения Таравы была переселена на менее густонаселённые острова республики. В 1994 году президентом страны был избран Тебуроро Тито (был переизбран в 1998 году). В 1999 году республика Кирибати стала членом ООН. В 2002 году был издан закон, позволяющий правительству страны закрывать газеты. Это случилось вскоре после появления первой успешной неправительственной газеты. Президент Тито был переизбран в 2003 году, но в марте 2003 года он был смещён с занимаемого поста. В июле 2003 года президентом стал Аноте Тонг из оппозиционной партии. Атоллы Молден и Киритимати в XX веке использовались США и Великобританией для испытания атомного оружия, а в 1960-х годах — водородной бомбы. Экономика Общая характеристика За исключением периода с 1994 по 1998 года, в который отмечался значительный экономический рост, вызванный, прежде всего, стимулирующими экономическими мерами государства, экономика Кирибати развивалась сравнительно медленными темпами. В 1999 году показатель ВНП вырос всего на 1,7 %. В экономике этой аграрной страны продолжает преобладать государственный сектор. Сочетание медленных темпов экономического роста и низкий уровень услуг привёл к тому, что Кирибати из 12 тихоокеанских государств — членов Азиатского банка развития по индексу развития человеческого потенциала заняла в 1999 году восьмое местоAsian Development Bank 2000. — Country assistance plan (2001—2003): Kiribati. Asian Development Bank, Manila, 2002. Значительными препятствиями на пути развития этой микространы является не только маленькая площадь суши, но и также экологические и географические факторы, включая отдалённость от мировых рынков сбыта продукции, географическая разбросанность, уязвимость перед природными бедствиями и крайне ограниченный внутренний рынок''Baaro, B.Economic overview. Atollpolitics: the Republic of Kiribati. / Editor H. Van Trease. — Macmillan Brown Centre for Pacific Studies, University of Canterbury, Christchurch, and Institute of Pacific Studies, University of the South Pacific, Suva, 1993. — 161—197 c.. В связи с ограниченными возможностями для экономического роста с точки зрения площади страны, наличия природных богатств, малых трудовых ресурсов и низкого ВНП, а поэтому узким внутренним рынком, единственным путём экономического развития для этого островного государства является привлечение мигрантов (как одного из факторов производства), денежных переводов и денежной помощи других государств (финансовых трансфертов) и опора на государство (государственное финансирование экономики)''Bertram, G. and Watters R. F.''The MIRAB economy in South Pacific microstates. — Pacific Hewpoint, 1985. — № 26. — 497—819 с.. Такая модель развития придаёт значение поддержанию высокого уровня потребления внутри страны. Республика Кирибати стала независимой в 1979 году, вскоре после выработки месторождения фосфатов на острове Банаба, причём эти минералы составляли 85 % всего экспорта страны, 45 % ВНП и 50 % государственного бюджета''Thislethwait, R. and G. Votaw. Environment and development: a Pacific Island perspective. — Asian Development Bank, Manila, 1992.. С тех пор основными источниками доходов для Кирибати стали копра и рыбная продукцияLawrence, R.''Views from the center and the periphery: development projects on Tamana, southern Kiribati. — Pacific Viewpoint, 1985. — № 26. — 547—562.. Основным работодателем в стране является государство, которое, несмотря на свои возможности, не может решить проблемы трудоустройства молодых граждан страны, многие из которых не имеют достаточного уровня образования''Bertram, G.''Economy. The Pacific Islands: environment & society. / Editor M. Rapaport. — Bess Press, Honolulu, 1999. — 337—352 c.. Другим источником дохода для Кирибати в последние годы стала выдача лицензий на право вылова рыбы в её особой экономической зоне. Сельское хозяйство thumb|left|Насаждения таро на острове Фаннинг, или Табуаэран (острова Лайн) Несмотря на то, что в Кирибати существуют значительные ограничения для развития сельского хозяйства (в частности, из-за маленькой площади атоллов''Small, C. A.''Atoll agriculture in the Gilbert & Ellice Islands. — Department of Agriculture, Tarawa, 1973), техника возделывания земли в этой тихоокеанской республике достигла достаточно высокого уровня''Baiteke, A.''Traditional agriculture in Kiribati. Land use and agriculture. / Editors J. Morrison, P. Geraghty, and L. Crowl, 1-9. — Institute of Pacific Studies, Universityof the South Pacific, Suva, 1994.. Развитие сельского хозяйства, тем не менее, негативно сказалось на растительном покрове островов, в частности, привело к обезлесению. Одна из наиболее важных сельскохозяйственных культур в Кирибати — гигантское болотное таро, из которого получают ценный крахмал. Однако в последнее время в связи с увеличением потребления риса и муки роль таро несколько снизилась. Также наблюдается снижение урожайности этого сельскохозяйственного растения на атолле Тарава, что связано с распространением жука—паразита вида ''Papuana huebneri. Несмотря на маленькую площадь страны и бедные почвы, сельское хозяйство играет одну из ключевых ролей в экономике Кирибати. Значительные успехи достигнуты в увеличении производства копры, одного из основных экспортных товаров этого государства. В 1998 году было экспортировано 7577 тонн копры общей суммой в A$ 4,5 млн. (к примеру, рыбы было экспортировано на сумму в A$ l млн''International trade statistics''. — Statistics Office, Ministry of Finance,Tarawa, 1998). Среди других важных сельскохозяйственных растений можно выделить панданус, хлебное дерево, папайю ( ). Одним из приоритетных направлений развития экономики является снижение доли импортируемой сельскохозяйственной продукции. Достижение этой цели возможно только при интенсификации сельского хозяйства, которая позволит также решить проблемы обеспечения едой увеличивающегося населения страны (однако это проблематично осуществить). В прибрежных водах и лагунах атоллов обитает множество ценных видов рыб и моллюсков. Значительное место в рационе местных жителей занимают разводимые ими моллюски тридакны ( ). Рыболовство thumb|Кирибатийское каноэ Рыболовство продолжает играть важнейшую роль в жизни народа кирибати (или и-кирибати). В океане в основном занимаются промыслом рыб семейства скумбриевых, особенно тунца видов и и рыбы spp. В лагунах разводится рыба вида . В лагунах атоллов также живёт множество беспозвоночных, например, моллюсков, которых в стране почти 1000 видов''Kay, E. A., and Johnson S.Mollusca of Enewetak Atoll. The natural history of Enewetak Atoll: volume II. Biogeography and systematics. / Editors D. M. Devaney, E. S. Reese, B. L. Burch, and P. Helfrich, 105—146. — U. S. Dept. of Energy, Office of Energy Research, Office of Health and Environmental Research, Ecological Research Division, Oak Ridge, 1987. В 1977 году в Кирибати из Филиппин были завезены два вида морских водорослей, ''Eucheuma alcareziiи Eucheuma spinosium, основными центрами выращивания которых стали острова Табуаэран и АбаиангKiribati Fisheries Division. Annual report. Fisheries Division, Ministry of Natural Resources Development, Tarawa, 1999. В последнее время в стране наблюдается увеличение доходов от продажи этих морских растений. Правительством республики также предпринимаются попытки по разведению жемчужниц для получения ценного чёрного жемчугаMacpherson, C. Oasis or mirage: the farming of black pearl in the Northern Cook Islands.Pacific Studies 23 (3/4):33-55, 2000. С исключительной экономической зоной площадью более 3,5 млн км² — второй самой большой в Тихом океане — неудивительно, что рыболовный сектор является одним из основных источников доходов государства''Thislethwait, R., and G. Votaw''. Environment and development: a Pacific Island perspective. — Asian Development Bank, Manila, 1992. Пополнение государственного бюджета также осуществляется за счёт выдачи иностранным судам лицензии на право вылова рыбы в этой экономической зоне, при этом доход от лицензирования во многом зависит от погодных условий (преимущественно явлений Эль-Ниньо и Ла-Нинья)National Development Strategies. — National Development Strategies 2000—2003. Tarawa, 2000. Основной интерес для иностранных судов представляет тунец. В настоящее время Кирибати ищет пути развития местной рыболовной индустрии, однако для осуществления этого плана необходимо решить проблемы, связанные с ценой и доступностью топлива, отдалённостью мировых рынков и конкуренцией со стороны развитых стран.Kearney, R. E.''Some problems of developing and managing fisheries in small island states. The island states of the Pacific and Indian Oceans: anatomy of development. / Editor R. T. Shand. — Australian National University, Canberra, 1980. — 41—60 c.. Транспорт thumb|[[Международный аэропорт Бонрики]] Отдалённость друг от друга островов республики сильно сказывается на транспорте и коммуникациях страны. В Кирибати длина шоссейных дорог составляет всего лишь 670 км (преимущественно на атолле Тарава). В 2004 году в Кирибати было только 2070 транспортных средств . В республике отсутствует железнодорожный транспорт. Главным правительственным учреждением, ответственным за морское и воздушное сообщение, является Министерство информации, сообщений и транспорта ( ). Регулярные внутренние авиаперелёты с атолла Тарава на другие острова Гилберта осуществляются национальной авиакомпанией «Эйр Кирибати». Также дважды в неделю на атолл Тарава приземляется самолёт науруанской авиакомпании «Ауэ Эйрлайн» . Внутреннее морское сообщение осуществляется как правительственными, так и частными компаниями, международное — компаниями ''«Bali Hai Lines», «Chief Container Services»и «Kiribati Shipping Services Limited», доставляющими грузы в Австралию и страны Азии. Связь thumb|left|Конверт с [[Почтовая марка|почтовыми марками Островов Гилберта и Эллис, выпущенными к 75-летию Всемирного почтового союза (1949)]] Все телекоммуникационные услуги в стране, включая внутреннюю и международную телефонную связь, факсимильные и мобильные услуги связи, Интернет, предоставляются компанией «Telecom Services Kiribati Limited»(TSLK), основанной в 1990 году и находящейся с 1 июня 2001 года в полной собственности правительства Кирибати . Национальное AM и FM-радио в стране, «''Радио Кирибати''» ( ), является государственной собственностью и в основном вещает новости компании Би-Би-Си ( ). На территории страны также можно поймать программы «''Радио Австралии''» ( ) и «''Голос Америки» ( ) . В 1999 году оппозиционные силы Кирибати попыталась запустить своё радиовещание, однако правительство Кирибати свернуло его, оштрафовав владельцев за попытку ввоза в страну нелицензированного радиовещательного оборудования. Однако после судебного разбирательства лицензия этой радиокомпании была всё-таки выдана, с тех пор в стране действует одна частная радиостанция ''«Нью Эйр FM»( ), во главе которого стоит бывший президент республики, который также выпускает единственную в стране регулярную частную газету. Две основные газеты Кирибати выходят еженедельно. Газета «Те Уекера»( ) принадлежит правительству Кирибати, а тираж составляет около 1800 экземпляров, который в основном распространяется на атолле Тарава, где живёт бо́льшая часть населения страны. В 2003 году стоимость одного номера составляла 60 австралийских центов. Газета выпускается на двух языках: кирибати и английском языке. «Кирибати Ньюстар»( ) — первая частная газета этого тихоокеанского государства, основанная бывшим президентом и в настоящее время оппозиционером правительства, Иеремиа Табаи ( ). Газета преимущественно выпускается на языке кирибати, иногда помещаются статьи на английском языке. Стоимость одного номера в 2003 году также составляла 60 австралийских центов, а тираж был сопоставим с тиражом газеты «Те Уекера». Различные религиозные организации также выпускают свои газеты и другие периодические издания. Согласно Закону о регистрации газет все газеты должны пройти государственную регистрацию. В октябре 2002 года была принята поправка к этому закону, согласной которой правительству страны было дано легитимное право на отзыв лицензии у различных газетных изданий, если публикации в этих газетах оскорбляют чувства народа или способствуют своими газетными статьями распространению преступности. Однако за 2002—2003 годы лицензия не была отозвана ни у одного из периодических изданий. Одным из препятствий на пути развития СМИ в Кирибати является слишком высокая стоимость типографского оборудования, завозимого из-за границы. Туризм С 1980-х годов в стране наблюдается увеличение числа туристов. Абсолютный максимум был достигнут в 1993 году, когда страну посетили 4730 человек, в 2005 году страну посетило только 3037 человек, однако по сравнению с другими тихоокеанскими государствами эта цифра очень мала. Основной поток туристов направляется или на острова Гилберта (прежде всего, на атолл Тарава), или на остров Рождества (или Киритимати) . В основном страну посещают туристы из Австралии, Фиджи, США и Новой Зеландии. Основным препятствием на пути развития туризма в Кирибати является плохое воздушное сообщение с другими странами мира, а также отсутствие гостиничного бизнеса: по состоянию на 1989 года в Южной Тараве было всего две гостиницы, на острове Абемама — одна, как и на острове Рождества. Причём уровень предоставляемых услуг достаточно низок. Основные виды отдыха для иностранцев: пляжный туризм, спортивная рыбалка, дайвинг, наблюдение за птицами. Граждане ряда стран, прежде всего Содружества наций, не нуждаются в получении визы для посещения Кирибати или имеют право находиться на территории республики без неё в течение 30 дней . Визу можно получить в ряде консульств Кирибати на территории других государств: в Фиджи, Австралии, Германии, Японии, Южной Корее, Новой Зеландии, Великобритании, США. Стоимость визы составляет от 40 (для одного посещения страны) до 70 австралийских долларов (виза многократного пользования). Денежная система и финансы thumb|Монета Кирибати номиналом в 1 доллар Денежная единица Кирибати — австралийский доллар, однако с 1979 года в обращении на территории республики действуют также кирибатийские доллары, приравненные в соотношении 1:1 к австралийскому доллару. В обращении находятся 7 видов монет номиналами в 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 кирибатийских центов, 1 и 2 доллара. Все монеты, кроме монет в 50 центов и 1 доллар, имеют те же размеры, что и соответствующие австралийские. Монета в 50 центов имеет круглую форму, в то время как в 1 доллар — форму двенадцатиугольника. По бюджету на 2005 год расходы составляли 73 058 тысяч, а доходы — 78 563 тысяч австралийских долларов . Наиболее крупной статьёй расходной части бюджета являются расходы на образование. Расходы на поддержание порядка и безопасности страны составляют 7 405 тысяч австралийских долларов. Доля затрат на здравоохранение в 2005 году составляли 17 % всех расходов. Среди доходов наибольшее значение имеют поступления от налогов и пошлин, причём решающую роль играют косвенные налоги — 62 % всех доходов. Важным источником пополнения бюджета страны являются также почтовые марки, которые вызывают интерес филателистов со всего мира. В период с 2001 по 2005 год наблюдалось снижение поступлений в государственный бюджет, что связано с уменьшением доходов от выдачи лицензий на вылов рыбы в исключительной экономической зоне страны . В Кирибати действуют два банка — Банк Развития Кирибати ( ) и Банк Кирибати ( ). Последний банк является совместным учреждением правительства Кирибати и корпорации «Westpac Banking Corporation of Australia» (Австралия). Банк Кирибати предоставляет полный пакет финансовых услуг, включая международные сделки. Культура thumb|250px|Кирибатийская манеаба Культура Кирибати во многом уникальна. Несмотря на то, что Западная цивилизация с каждым годом наступает, культура республики самобытна. Известны танцы (в основном на острове Табитеуэа), уникальное военное искусство, фигурки из особых струн. Существуют традиционные обычаи и верования. Широко распространено верование в привидений и магических существ. Социальная организация доколониальных жителей Кирибати До появления европейцев поселения народа кирибати представляли собой многочисленные, разбросанные по всему острову деревни, или каинга ( ), которые были не просто основным видом поселений, но и главной формой организации общества. Каинги состояли из мелких общин, или мвенга ( ), которые строились по родовому принципу. Каждая каинга в центральной и южной частях островов Гилберта владела определённой территорией суши, а также небольшим участком прибрежных вод, богатых рыбой''Atanraoi, P.''Customary tenure and sustainability in an atoll nation. Customary land tenure and sustainable development: complementarity or conflict? / Editor R.Crocombe. — South Pacific Commission, Noumea and Institute of Pacific Studies, University of the South Pacific, Suva, 1995. — 55—73 c.. Позже, с появлением британской колониальной администрации в конце XIX века, данная система общественного владения морскими ресурсами была упразднена''Maude H. E.''The evolution of the Gilbertese boti : an ethnohistorical interpretation. — The Polynesian Society, Wellington, 1963.. Вся общественная жизнь деревень Кирибати сосредоточена в ''манеабах'' (от , в котором «manea» — здание, «te aba» — люди, земля), важном традиционном общественном здании. Манеаба есть в каждой деревне Кирибати, а парламент страны носит название ''манеаба-ни-маунгатабу'' (от ), что в переводе означает «дом, в котором встречается народ». Манеаба — многофункциональное здание, в котором, прежде всего, жители обсуждают проблемы селения. Манеаба — это и общественный суд, место для праздников и танцев. За каждой семьёй в манеабе закреплено определённое место, которое называется боти ( ). Главную роль в манеабе играет старейшина, или унимане ( ), высоко почитаемый местными жителями. Кирибатийское каноэ Значительная отдалённость друг от друга островов Кирибати, рыба как один из основных продуктов питания населения обусловили мастерство народа страны в рыболовстве, в частности, в сооружении каноэ, которое иногда занимает более трёх месяцев. Музыка и танцы thumb|250px|Традиционный «сидячий» танец Кирибати Значительное место в жизни народа кирибати занимает традиционная музыка и танцы, которые теснейшим образом взаимосвязаны друг с другом: пение всегда сопровождается энергичными танцами. Темы кирибатийской музыки весьма разнообразны. Это песни про любовь, соперничество, религию, патриотизм, войну или молодожёнов. Выступления музыкантов в Кирибати в основном проводятся во время крупных праздников. Основными музыкальными инструментами являются гитара и барабан. Композиторов музыки в Кирибати называют ''те-каиникамаэн'' ( ), а тех, кто исполняет песни, — ''рурубене'' ( ). Спорт Республика Кирибати была принята в олимпийское движение в июле 2003 года, и уже в 2004 году это микронезийское государство приняло участие в Олимпийских играх в Афинах. Штангисты и атлеты из Кирибати не достигли каких-либо успехов . В 2002 году эта страна впервые приняла участие в Играх Содружества в городе Манчестер. Кирибати была представлена в тяжёлой атлетике, настольном теннисе и триатлоне. Праздники Социальная сфера Здравоохранение Несмотря на значительные улучшения в стране, в Кирибати существует ещё множество проблем в сфере здравоохранения. Став участником мировых экономических процессов, в республике стали распространены болезни «западного образа жизни», связанные с увеличением в рационе местных жителей риса, рафинированного сахара, консервов и газированных напитков. Эти импортируемые продукты питания вытеснили традиционную еду народа кирибати, например, очень богатого витаминами и питательными веществами напитка из кокосов, ''камаимаи''' ( ), бывшего несколько лет назад главным напитком страны. В связи с увеличением продолжительности жизни и высоким уровнем прироста населения этот тихоокеанский народ всё острее сталкивается с проблемой перенаселённости атоллов (особенно Таравы). Результатом этого процесса уже стали загрязнение грунтовых вод, которых и так очень мало на островах, и распространение диарейных заболеванийWHO. Country health information profile: Kiribati. WHO, Geneva, 1999. Другим последствием глобализации для Кирибати стало увеличение числа людей, заразившихся СПИДом и туберкулёзом (в 2003 году отмечен самый высокий в тихоокеанском регионе уровень заражения туберкулёзом). Согласно статистике самые распространённые заболевания в республике — заболевания дыхательной системы и диарея). Основные причины смертности — сердечно-сосудистые заболевания и заболевания печени. В результате загрязнения грунтовых вод и лагун в 1977 году на Тараве была вспышка холерыDanielson, R. E., R. R. Abbott, W. J. Kimmerer, and K. Etauti. Microbiological contamination of water and shellfish in Tarawa Lagoon, Kiribati: remediation strategies for contaminated shellfish. Management plan for Tarawa Lagoon, Republic of Kiribati. Volume 111: management plan. BioSystems Analysis, Inc., Santa Cruz, CA, 1995. В 1999 году Кирибати занимала второе место в Океании после Папуа — Новой Гвинеи по уровню детской смертности. Другая проблема на островах — частое отравление рыбой''Tebano, T., and D. MacCarthy.''Ciguatera Fish poisoning and the causative organism in the Gilbert Islands, Kiribati. Technical Report No. 9. — Marine Studies Programme, University of the South Pacific, Suva, 1991. Широко распространено курение. Распространение западного образа жизни и урбанизация привело к увеличению числа случаев заболевания диабетом, ожирением, повышенным кровяным давлением, подагрой, коронарной болезнью сердца, параличом и некоторыми видами рака''Coyne, T.''Lifestyle diseases in Pacific communities. — South Pacific Commission, Noumea, 2000. В последние годы на Кирибати прослеживалась тенденция к дефициту витаминов и минералов в организме местных жителей (нехватка железа привела к увеличению числа людей, болеющих анемией, витамина A — болезней глаз)Christensen, P. M. Infant nutrition and child health on Tarawa, Kiribati: a nutrition anthropological approach. Pacific Studies Monograph No. 15. Centre for Pacific Studies, University of New South Wales, Sydney, 1995. Основной источник белков на островах — рыба, объём вылова которой в расчёте на одного человека один из самых высоких в тихоокеанском регионе''Adams, T., P. Dalzell, and E. Ledua. Ocean resources. The Pacific Islands: environment & society. / Editor M. Rapaport. Bess Press, Honolulu, 1999. — 366—381.. Но, несмотря на то, что многие местные жители занимаются выловом рыбы, часть которой продаётся на рынках, у 7 % детей дошкольного возраста и у 69 % беременных женщин в 1998 году наблюдался дефицит белковWHO. Country health information profile: Kiribati. WHO, Geneva, 1990. В марте 2004 года Кирибати присоединилась к Конвенции прекращения дискриминации женщин. Образование thumb|250px|left|Музей культуры Кирибати на атолле Тарава Вплоть до 1965 года в британской колонии Острова Гилберта и Эллис не проводились какие-либо меры по интеграции и координации деятельности начальных школ. Начальное образование предоставлялось или администрацией колонии, или христианской церковью, при этом отсутствовала какая-либо преемственность в их преподавании . В 1965 году была выработана обширная стратегия в области образования, которая в дальнейшем была доработана и принята Палатой представителей в 1970 году. В основе этого документа лежала идея о введении девятилетнего начального образования для всех детей, что должно было подготовить их к участию в социальном и экономическом развитии колонии, а также позволило бы создать фундамент знаний для дальнейшего получения образования в средних школах''Talu, A.Towards Quality in Education In Van Trease (ed.). — Atoll Politics: The Republic of Kiribati, Christchurch: MBCPS, University of Canterbury, 1994.. В результате были проведены меры по объединению и укрупнению существовавших мелких школ, введены гранты. В 1977 году колониальное правительство Островов Гилберта и Эллис, готовясь к получению независимости, взяло под свой контроль все начальные школы, кроме шести существовавших в то время частных школ. Были отменены гранты, но в 1980-е годы первое правительство независимой Республики Кирибати, преследуя цель общедоступности среднего образования, осуществило новую политику в сфере просвещения, в результате которой было введено бесплатное обязательное начальное образования с первого по седьмой классы (то есть для детей 6-12 лет). В 1998 году в Кирибати открылись первые четыре юношеские средние школы ( ), появление которых связано с указом президента Тебуроро Тито от октября 1994 года''Ministry of Education, Training and Technology. Annual Statistical Report 2002. — Tarawa: Statistical Unit, METT, 2003.. В последующие годы средние школы были открыты на всех обитаемых островах Кирибати (всего появилась 21 школа). Длительность обучения в юношеской средней школе составляет 3 года (дети 12—14 лет), после чего ученики должны сдать государственный экзамен для поступления на последний четвёртый год обучения в старшей средней школе ( ). В 2005 году в начальных классах 91 школы обучалось 16 133 детей . На тот период на одного учителя в школе приходилось 25 учеников. В конце 2005 года в средних школах Кирибати обучалось 7487 ребёнка. При этом на одного учителя приходилось 11 учеников. Дальнейшее образование можно получить в Тренировочном центре учителей ( ), Таравском техническом институте ( ), Морской тренировочной школе ( ), Таравском филиале Южнотихоокеанского Университета ( ). Интересные факты * Кирибати — единственное государство мира, расположенное сразу в Северном, Южном, Западном и Восточном полушариях. * В состав Республики Кирибати входит крупнейший (388,39 км²) атолл мира — остров Рождества, который занимает 48 % всей суши страны. * В результате смещения линии перемены даты атолл Каролайн в архипелаге Лайн стал самой восточной точкой двенадцатого часового пояса, который первым встречает Новый год (за пределами Антарктиды). * Острова Феникс в Республике Кирибати c 28 января 2008 года являются крупнейшим в мире морским заповедником (площадь составляет 410 500 км²) . Примечания Ссылки * * Официальный сайт Министерства финансов и экономического развития Кирибати * Официальный сайт Министерства туризма Кирибати * Официальный сайт Министерства рыболовства и морских ресурсов Кирибати * Официальный сайт статистики Кирибати * Информация о Кирибати для туристов * Kiribati Holidays * Интерактивная карта Кирибати * Kiribati National Olympic Committee * Ассоциация атлетов Кирибати * Национальное радио Кирибати * Административное деление Кирибати * Небольшое эссе про кирибатийское каноэ со множеством фотографий * Сайт единственной национальной авиакомпании «Эйр Кирибати» * Конституция Республики Кирибати * Почтовые марки Кирибати * Информация о Кирибати в энциклопедии «Кругосвет» * Информация о Кирибати на сайте Travel.ru Категория:Острова Тихого океана * 1979 12 Категория:Островные государства Категория:Унитарные государства ace:Kiribati af:Kiribati an:Kiribati ar:كيريباس arz:كيريباتى ast:Kiribati az:Kiribati bat-smg:Kėrėbatis bcl:Kiribati be:Кірыбаці be-x-old:Кірыбаці bg:Кирибати bn:কিরিবাস bo:ཀི་རི་བ་ཏི། bpy:কিরিবাতি bs:Kiribati ca:Kiribati ceb:Kiribati crh:Kiribati cs:Kiribati cu:Кирибати cv:Кирибати cy:Kiribati da:Kiribati de:Kiribati diq:Kiribati dv:ކިރިބަތީ el:Κιριμπάτι en:Kiribati eo:Kiribato es:Kiribati et:Kiribati eu:Kiribati fa:کیریباتی fi:Kiribati fiu-vro:Kiribati fr:Kiribati frp:Kiribati fy:Kiribaty gd:Kiribati gl:Kiribati gv:Yn Chiribati he:קיריבטי hi:किरिबाती hif:Kiribati hr:Kiribati ht:Kiribès hu:Kiribati id:Kiribati io:Kiribati is:Kíribatí it:Kiribati ja:キリバス jv:Kiribati ka:კირიბატი kk:Кирибати kn:ಕಿರಿಬಾಟಿ ko:키리바시 kw:Kiribati la:Kiribati lb:Kiribati lij:Kiribati lmo:Kiribati lt:Kiribatis lv:Kiribati mk:Кирибати ml:കിരീബാസ് mn:Кирибати mr:किरिबाटी ms:Kiribati mt:Kiribati na:Kiribat nah:Quiribati nds:Kiribati nl:Kiribati nn:Kiribati no:Kiribati nov:Kiribati nv:Kílíbas oc:Kiribati os:Кирибати pam:Kiribati pih:Kiribaati pl:Kiribati pms:Kiribati ps:کېريباتي pt:Kiribati qu:Kiribati ro:Kiribati sa:किरिबाटी sah:Кирибати scn:Kiribati sco:Kiribati se:Kiribati sh:Kiribati simple:Kiribati sk:Kiribati sl:Kiribati sm:Kilibati sq:Kiribati sr:Кирибати sv:Kiribati sw:Kiribati ta:கிரிபட்டி tg:Ҷумҳурии Кирибатӣ th:ประเทศคิริบาส tl:Kiribati tpi:Kiribas tr:Kiribati ug:كىرىباتى uk:Кірибаті ur:کیریباتی uz:Kiribati vi:Kiribati vo:Kiribatuäns war:Kiribati wo:Kiribati xal:Кирибадин Орн yo:Kiribati zea:Kiribati zh:基里巴斯 zh-min-nan:Kiribati